Conventional front-end loaders have a pair of boom assemblies that have rearward ends that pivotally attach to a tractor, and forward ends that pivotally attach to an attachment. Exemplary attachments found conventional front end loaders include buckets, clam shells, plows, fork lifts, bale spears, etc. Hydraulic cylinders are provided for operating the front-end loaders and the attachments. Hydraulic lines can be found extending along the exterior of the front-end loaders for powering the hydraulic cylinders.
Exemplary front end loaders are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,811 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 to Westendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,692 to Langenfeld et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,974 to Langenfeld et al.
Several front end loaders have been designed having the stand that holds the front end loader in a storage position to assist with mounting and dismounting of the front end loader from a tractor. Exemplary front end loaders having a stand are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,890 to Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,469 to Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,870 to Anderson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,724 to Hirooka et al.